This invention relates generally to tent constructions and, more specifically, to a tent which is designed to be quickly erected from one side of the tent by a single person.
Tents of conventional construction are typically time-consuming to erect. For example, tents with conventional internal frames are typically erected by inserting the frame members into the tent through the door of the tent when the tent is lying flat on the ground. Then the person erecting the tent must enter the tent while the tent is still flat to erect the frame, which is an inconvenient and often unpleasant task. While tents supported by external frames avoid the problem of entering the tent before it is erect, attachment of the tent to the frame usually requires the efforts of two persons, or one person walking around the tent to make the necessary attachments. Moreover, if a fly is used (as in most cases), it must be installed on the tent in a separate operation after erection of the tent.